That's How I Know
by indigosky17
Summary: Izabelle Taylor is a member of Summerford School of Dance. Or she was... until her whole life turned upside down and she moves to Canada. Can she fit in at the studio where her fellow English dancer betrayed them? Contains slight adapted spoilers for first few episodes of Season 4
1. Chapter 1

**That's How I Know**

 **Prologue**

 _Dear Riley,_

 _I want to apologise to you and all the members of the Next Step Studios. What Ella did... stealing your solo, your friendships, your trust... it was completely out of order and not how she should have behaved at a professional level._

 _When I realised what she had done, I tried to explain to the organisers, the judges anyone who would listen that we shouldn't have won Miss International Soloist and that it was your choreo._

 _I truly am sorry and ashamed for her behaviour and you know what... I'm overjoyed you all won Internationals. You deserved it._

 _I'm heading to Canada next week to visit my cousin and was hoping to stop by the studio. I understand if no-one wants me there but please just let me know,_

 _Again I am truly sorry._

 _Izabelle Taylor_

 _Dance Captain of Summerford School of Dance_

 ** _Dear Izzie,_**

 ** _Thank you for the apology we all appreciate it immensely. We heard the rumours that someone had been trying to give us the credit for Ella's dance but we weren't sure who so thank you._**

 ** _We would love to have you visit the studios when you are over. We train every day 6-10pm and weekends 10-6pm._**

 ** _See you soon,_**

 ** _Riley_**

 ** _The Next Step Studios dancer_**

 **AN:** So This is set after season 3 of TNS and Izzie is an English girl who was part of the team at internationals.


	2. One

**That's How I Know**

 **One**

Izabelle Taylor landed in Vancouver airport, a heavy heart amongst her luggage. Izzie wasn't just visiting Canada as she had told Riley in her email, she was moving out there. While Izzie had been in Miami, stressing out over Ella's deceit of The Next Step, Izzie's mum, dad and sister Cerise 'Cherry' had been involved in a serious RTC. Their car had hit a tanker and exploded. There were no survivors and upon Izzie's return to the UK she had been put into temporary foster care until her aunt and cousin in Vancouver could be contacted.

She skimmed the airport looking for signs of her family when she finally spotted a familiar brown haired boy. She ran up to her cousin and hugged him. "Hey, Iz, you're fine. You're here now. We'll look after you," Daniel said sweeping her blonde hair off her face. "Come on Rainbow, where's the bright girl I spent my childhood with?" he questioned. Izzie pushed herself off Daniel and gave a weak smile.

"No ones called me Rainbow in years, not since..." she trailed off leaving the words unspoken between them.

"Come on Iz, mum's waiting in the car," he said leading her outside the airport and taking one of her cases to help out. Izzie dragged the other one behind her. "So anyway mum said you're going to visit the Next Step this week. You know they are holding auditions for their regional team?" he said. "You should try out. You're an incredible dancer, you don't cheat, you were dance captain. You'd be an asset."

"What about you? Are you going to try out again?" she joked, raising an eyebrow.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Alright I get it, last year was just a blip. I never really wanted to hurt them. I just felt, annoyed, that I screwed up Julliard," he said honestly, showing just a little bit of the vulnerable side he had.

"I think anyone would feel like that if they screwed up a Julliard audition. It's the most prestigious dance school out there. Anyway, I don't know. I don't even know what I'm doing with my life right now. Up until 4 months ago before Internationals I would have said that Summerford would have won, I would leave the studio on a high and go to Nottingham to study Mathematics at uni this September while still competing and performing with my family down the road in London. And now, I've had to turn down university at least for a year, apply for a VISA and move out to Canada, the frozen wilderness to live with my aunt. I just don't know what to do," Izzie admitted. Daniel stopped at a silver car and opened the boot.

"Talk to Kate, when you go visit. She'll help you out," Daniel said smiling at Izzie as he placed her suitcases in the car. He closed the boot and got into the passenger side of the car.

"I suppose," Izzie muttered before climbing into the car herself. "Hello Auntie Laura."

 **AN:** So bit of an introductory chapter still. Izzie is the cousin of Daniel. She will have various nicknames refered to in this story, including Iz (primarily used by Daniel), Izzie (everyone) and Rainbow which will be explained.


	3. Two

**Two**

 **A/N: Warning - may contain spoilers for TNS season 4. I'm English so haven't seen the series yet as it doesn't air at the moment but I have been reading synopsis for episodes from TNS4 and small aspects have fallen into my story. The spoilers aren't anything major though.**

Izzie stared nervously up at the building in front of her. It seemed like a lovely place, she just couldn't deal with the fact that these were the people her team had cheated on. She sighed, pushed open the door to Java Junction and walked in. She went over to the counter and ordered a pineapple juice to go and then paid the lady the money. She then took the juice and her dance bag up the stairs. There were a series of grey corridors and she followed Daniel's directions until she got to a big double door. She took another deep breath to steady her nerves and knocked. There were footsteps and Kate opened the door.

"Hey Izabelle, it's good to see you. Come in," Kate said. Izzie smiled and followed her through the door and into the office. There was another lady in there but Izzie didn't recognise her. "Phoebe this is Izabelle, the captain of the England team. Izabelle this is phoebe our head choreographer, or she is at the moment."

"Hi Izabelle, nice to meet you," Phoebe said.

"You too. Oh and it's Izzie. Izabelle is such a mouthful," Izzie said smiling brightly.

"Take a seat anyway. You're phone call last night sounded a bit urgent," Kate said. "What's happened?"

Izzie took the spare seat and took a deep breath. "I haven't fully told Riley the truth about why I'm in Canada. While we were at Internationals my family were involved in an accident. They died. I've had to move to Canada to live with my cousin and aunt," Izzie explained quietly.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry to hear that," Kate said her face shocked.

"The thing is I don't know what I'm doing with my life at the moment. I'm currently here on a temporary custody VISA but my aunt is applying for full Canadian VISA. But because she's applying for that and I have to spend a year in Canada for it to be approved so I can't go to uni back home and I missed all the deadlines for Canadian universities," Izzie continued. "So Daniel suggested I join a dance group. That way Aunt Laura has some evidence of me settling into life in Canada. So he suggested I ask you, if I could audition for A-troupe."

Kate glanced at Phoebe. "Of course you can audition. It's not like England though. You don't go straight to nationals. We have regionals first," Kate added.

Izzie nodded. "I know. Daniel told me," she said smiling.

"Right well as long as that's sorted and if you don't get into A-troupe you'll have a place on B," Kate said. She then turned to Phoebe. "Now we just need someone to replace you," she added.

"What?" Izzie asked.

"I'm leaving. This studio isn't good for my chakras," Phoebe explained. Izzie looked confused but nodded.

"Why not one of the current A-troupe? Loads of them are my sort of age aren't they? Looking for jobs or universities?" Izzie suggested.

"Brilliant idea. And I know just who to ask," Kate added.

***An hour later***

"Ok A-troupe. Exciting news. We have a visitor today," Kate said. Izzie crept out the office.

"Hi guys. I wanted to apologise in person for Ella's behaviour. It was despicable and we don't encourage it. And Riley, well you're owed the biggest apology. What Ella did was underhand and I didn't ask her to as captain," Izzie explained tentatively to the group of glaring dancers. There was a pause and everyone broke into grins.

"It's cool. We know," Eldon said. "Riley showed us the emails," he added.

"Ok, excellent. We've all made up. Now we have some other news for you all," Kate said. "Phoebe is leaving us and we want one of you to take over as our head choreographer," Kate explained. The next step dancers started exchanging surprised comments. "So Riley if you want it, it's yours." There was silence and everyone looked at Riley, who stuttered.

"Urm… well...I, I would love to," Riley said. The whole A-troupe cheered.

"Excellent. Now for the rest of you auditions are tomorrow and I've heard rumours there is going to be a lot of people, now that we are the international champions. So you will all have to audition for your place on the team. However I also want you to show why we are the International champions by doing a performance. So get choreographing and although she won't be in make sure you include Izzie," Kate said. "Riley we'll leave you in charge."


	4. Three

**Three**

Izzie sat to the side as the twelve internationals dancers started freestyling as a group. Even though you could tell it was totally on the spot it was amazing to watch. The way they gelled as a group and knew what the others wanted or needed. She winced as Noah slid under West's dive, worried he was going to have his head kicked in or something. As they were coming to the end of their dance Amanda danced towards her and grabbed her hands, spinning her of the bench and into the group dance. Izzie grimaced as she messed up but quickly caught onto the moves A-troupe were doing and started to enjoy it.

The music ended and everyone laughed and let out a sigh of relief. "I feel like saying just do that tomorrow," Izzie said smiling at them. "You're so in sync. All the time," she added.

"Well we could. But I'm not going to be here," Max said. All eyes spun onto him. "It's been great to finally get to internationals and win. I've enjoyed my time with the next step so much more than with Elite and I'm sure Cierra agrees," he said. "But I'm heading to university."

"I guess now is the time to say I want to leave to make music with the band. I mean dancing has been great but I need to spend more time on the other part of my life," James said holding Riley tighter who seemed to know this was coming.

Thalia raised her hand. "And I've been invited to train in Poland. They feel my abilities would really help," she said. Eldon looked at her.

"Who invited you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Bartek," she said. Eldon's hands clenched together tightly. He'd known there was something wrong with him and now he was trying to take his girl. James placed a hand on his chest to restrain him from storming forwards and having a go at Thalia.

Stephanie stepped forwards to distract everyone. "Urm… I'm moving to LA to pursue my acting career."

"And I want to move on to different and better things," Giselle adds. The room just goes quiet as everyone looked at each other.

Izzie stands up and quietly slips out the room while the group say goodbye to each other. She stood just in the corridor and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She saw she had a voicemail and frowned. She dialled her voicemail and listened.

 _"_ _Hey Iz, it's Felix. Look I'm sorry and all about what's happened in your life but you're not here. It's over, I'm sorry. I'm with Ella now,"_ Izzie listened stoically. She hung up and slumped against the wall. Her dance partner, the person she had performed a blind duet with at internationals had dumped her. Her boyfriend. Her whole life was getting turned upside down. As she sat there wrapping her head around the news the departing members of A-troupe walked out.

Stephanie walked over to her. "Look after them Izzie. And good luck," she said. Izzie smiled and nodded as Noah came into the corridor.

"Izzie we were looking for you, do you want to come help?" Noah asked. Izzie nodded and stood up and followed the boy back into the studio. James was still there, the only departing member of A-troupe sticking around. He was stood next to Riley who was looking at the remaining members of A-troupe – Cierra, Amanda, Michelle, Noah, West and Eldon.

"We're definitely going to need a new a-troupe this year," Riley says as Kate walks in.

"Exactly why we are going to have an open day tomorrow. Dancers can come, meet us all and then sign up for auditions the following day," Kate explains. "How's the dance coming on?"

"Badly. We did a dance but then the others decided they didn't even want to be a part of A-troupe so now we have to start again," Riley said.

"You'll get there. You're all dedicated," Kate added. "I'm sure Izzie will help as well. Although I do want to borrow her a minute." She indicated the office and Izzie followed tentatively. She glanced out the window at A-troupe, and saw Eldon storm out closely followed by West and James.

"I've been speaking to your aunt. She said that you getting involved in the Canadian community helps your VISA application. I can't guarantee you a place on A-troupe because of the open day although if you don't get in B-troupe will always be open to you but I was thinking, Riley is head choreographer for A-troupe alongside whoever gets dance captain but I need a choreographer for J-troupe, B-troupe and a teacher for baby ballet. I was wondering if, alongside Riley, you'd be willing to help out. It's a paid job so when applying for your VISA you can use it as a current employment reference," Kate explained. Izzie went to argue. "I looked. You're here on a temporary custodial VISA. You can have a short-term job contract. You can resign one each month, that way you get around your VISA and I still get my teacher." Izzie was silent as she thought this through. "Izzie, your aunt agrees it's a good idea. Please help me out," Kate asked.

Izzie shrugged. "I don't know. It's too much. I've only just got here, I can't… deal with it," she sprinted out the office leaving Kate staring after her through the window. She re-joined Riley and the others.

"Then we need a count of 8 here before we go into 'tah tah ta,'" Riley said. "Let's put what we have to music and then we will fill that 8 count." She pressed play and Izzie watched as the remaining 4 A-troupers did the routine Riley had choreographed. She sighed and mumbled to herself.

"What about this?" I suggested, demonstrating a series of steps for 8 counts. She looked at me and then at A-troupe.

"Well go on then, you saw her," Riley said. Michelle, Amanda, Cierra and Noah all grinned and repeated my move back to me before going into Riley's choreo afterwards.

"That feels really natural," Cierra said, smiling brightly. "I like it."

 **A/N: All plot synopsis that I am using come from the next step wikia pages**


	5. Four

Izzie stares at the reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Izzie are you done?" Laura shouts through the door. Izzie looks up and at the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. "Honey are you ok?" Laura asks. Izzie nods twice and pushed past to her new bedroom. Her suitcase was still sprawled on the floor, clothes overflowing and it already looked like a bomb had hit without her really doing anything. She rifled through the dance clothing she had and found a black skort with white trim and a blue ripple pattern Lycra vest top. She stared at it, unsure if this is what she wanted to do.

"Come on Iz. You've spent your life dancing. What's stopping you now?" she told herself angrily. She threw her clothes on, tied her hair up in a messy high ponytail and grabbed her dance bag which was filled with her usually change of shoes, towel, water bottle and healthy snacks. She left her bedroom, bumping into Daniel on the way. He was also wearing dance clothing. "You auditioning too?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nah I'm off to work on my technique. Good luck cuz. I love you and know you'll get in," Daniel said pulling her in for an embrace. Izzie smiled at him.

"Thanks. I'm leaving Auntie," she shouted. She heard a muffled reply and shook her head in despair. Laura was great but so unorganised. She left the house and headed down the unfamiliar Canadian streets. She knew the way, she'd walked it yesterday but it was still hard to quite believe she was in a different country, let alone city. It was so like her home. She headed into Java Junction, bumping into a familiar face she'd met last year while visiting.

"Hey Luke," Izzie said. "Do you want a hand with the boxes?" she asked looking at his stack of musical instrument boxes.

"Who's that?" Luke asked before his head popped out from behind the box. "Oh hey Izzie. I heard you were in the country. Auditioning I take it?" he said indicating the dance stuff. Izzie nodded. "Yeah I could use some help if you have time," he said. Izzie nodded again and picked up three of the boxes.

"Lead the way then because I have… no clue where anything is in this building," Izzie said bluntly. Luke laughed.

"It's all signposted. You'll get used to it," Luke said heading off and out the opposite door to one she had come in. "Although I suppose you don't have much need to know where all this is anyway." Izzie chuckled and followed him into room with red roses on the wall and a stage "Welcome to the Rose Room Izzie, just drop the boxes anywhere." Izzie put the boxes down and stared at the walls.

"It's so pretty in here," Izzie said stunned.

"Yeah," Luke replied. He waited for a moment. "Don't you have an audition to be at?" he prompted. Izzie paled and nodded.

"Yep, thanks Luke. See you," Izzie said and ran out the room, back the way she came to the Java Junction and then from there followed the signs to the open event. She stumbled through the doors causing Noah to look at her baffled.

"You alright?" he asked. Izzie nodded and smiled.

"Just great. I haven't missed registration have I?" she asked. Noah shook his head.

"Nope, it's just starting," Noah said pointing at the freestyle going on and Miss Kate heading out the office. Izzie smiled and relaxed a little joining in the freestyle.

Miss Kate watched them all and when finished she spoke. "Well looks like there is a lot of talent here today. So everyone needs to put their name on the list and afterwards I will be handing out coloured envelopes to everyone who has registered," she explained. She put the clipboard down and beckoned Izzie into the office. "I already wrote your name down so don't worry. I wanted to know if you had thought about the job offer?"

Izzie looked at her and nodded. "I have. Will it affect my chances of getting into A-troupe?" she asked. Miss Kate shook her head. "Not in the slightest. My chances won't increase or decrease? I'll be judged on merit alone?" Izzie asked.

"Well there might be slight favouritism," Miss Kate says.

"Then I don't want it. I want to make A-troupe fair and square based on my dance ability and merit. Not because I've agreed to teach. If you promise to judge me on my ability and not my teaching I'll take it," Izzie stated bluntly.

"Fair enough. How about Riley makes the decision as to whether you make A-troupe? She doesn't know I'm planning on hiring you and she doesn't need to know until afterwards. I will remain neutral and when we are making the decision ask her to decide if you should make the team or not. Then it's unbiased," Miss Kate said. Izzie nodded.

"Alright I accept that," Izzie said smiling. She shook Miss Kate's hand and headed back outside. She walked back over to Noah. "You registered then?" she asked. He nodded. "Excellent," she said.

"You?" he asked. Izzie nodded. "I wonder if England really is as good as we thought they were at internationals? I suppose we'll find out. Pressure on you to do well for your country," he joked. Izzie laughed and pushed him slightly as Miss Kate returned. She called out names from the list. Izzie was on the first list and gave them an envelope of one colour. Everyone else got the other.

"This decides if you are a morning auditionee or afternoon. First group you're morning. And to kick us off I want to welcome a Next Step Alumni as our guest choreographer for this morning's audition. Daniel." Daniel walked into the room and Izzie's jaw dropped. Of course she'd be placed in her cousins audition group.

 **A/N: Wonder if that will do Izzie any favours or actually make her situation worse?**


	6. Five

**Five**

Izzie was stood of to one side while A-troupe set up for the morning auditions with Daniel next to her. "You lied to me," Izzie stated. Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh I get that it was for a good purpose, and I'm not actually angry but throw a curveball at me and mess up my thoughts before I have to audition. A bit of warning would have been appreciated," Izzie added.

"Look if I had told you I would be choreographing some of the auditions you wouldn't have even come," Daniel said. "You hate performing for family and taking instruction from me…" he trailed off. "Well, it always was your older sister who gave us the instructions Rainbow," Daniel said.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare guilt trip me into doing this audition because of her," Izzie retorted angrily. She stalked away from him and went and stood by Cierra and Skylar while she wondered if this was something she really wanted to do.

"You alright Izzie?" Skylar asked. Izzie nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Just being choreographed by your cousin feels a little… strange," she explained causing the sisters to laugh.

"Yeah we know how you feel there, competing against your sister for something is the same," Cierra explained. Izzie laughed slightly and stepped out onto the floor as Miss Kate called for all the morning dancers. Izzie glanced at Daniel who smiled encouragingly.

"Ok dancers. I'm Daniel and we are going to learn the basic steps of the choreo for the first 15 minutes but when you perform I want to see your personality come through," Daniel explained before going straight into the first combo of steps.

Twenty minutes later and Izzie was in the lounge practising her fouette turn that was included in the routine. Michelle passed by and stopped to watch. Izzie smiled at her but kept practising. She landed the turn finally. "Hey, looking good," Michelle said.

"Thanks," Izzie replied. "At least the choreo is my sort of style. As my cousin we have pretty similar styles," Izzie said jokingly.

Michelle laughed. "Very true. Just make sure in the freestyle you show off the full extent of what you can do. We've all seen the tricks and moves you're capable of at Internationals, now you just need to pull it out here." Izzie smiled and thanked Michelle before tumbling back into the routine. Michelle's words rang in Izzie's head as she practised. Michelle was right. Her dance was her skill and now she just had to prove she deserved to be there. She headed back to the studio and was surprised to find she was one of the first back. She sat on a bench to wait for everyone else. Slowly the studio filled back up with dancers and the morning dancers were split into four groups. Izzie was in the last one. She watched as dancer after dancer after dancer did an incredible job of the choreo. Her nerves started to come back and she felt sick to her stomach. The last group was called up. She was with a two girls from J-troupe and one from B-troupe so she knew she had an advantage having been an international dancer. She twisted her hands together nervously as she waited for the music to start, her mind completely focused on the dance ahead of her. The music started and Izzie leapt high up in the air, higher than she ever had before. The fear of not getting in, the determination to make it, the passion for dance surging through her and making her technique on point. The routine slowed down and she caught Riley's eyes and grinned brightly before returning to her characterisation of the routine. It was so important to show her personality and that's what she was doing. She held the final pose for a count of four and then let out the breath of nervous energy that had built up. The freestyle was going to be easy compared to that.

She headed back to the side of the floor and one of the other auditionee's patted her on the shoulder as a way of saying well done. She grinned back. It had been an amazing moment out on that floor. "Alright now is your final chance to prove why you deserve a spot on A-troupe. It's the freestyle," Miss Kate said. Izzie took her place in the circle and nodded her head to the beat. She watched as this incredible little acro dancer brought all these flips and tricks. She tumbled right at Izzie and Izzie smiled before leaping in a huge circle into the middle of the floor. She showed off her acro, her ballet and her fusion style contemporary and hip hop. She could hear the other dancers exclaiming at her best moves and she loved every second of it.

She spun towards Richelle, beckoning the younger girl forwards. She took her place and watched as the other dancers threw their best moves at the freestyle. She loved it at the Next Step. It was so much more relaxed, and fun, than Summerford. She really wanted to make A-troupe.


	7. Six

**Six**

In the break for lunch Izzie sidled over to Daniel. "Hey," she said quietly, almost embarrassed.

"Hey," he replied. Izzie turned to face him and gauge his reactions. "Izzie, it's fine. I shouldn't have brought up Scar and I'm sorry I did. But I still think you need to talk about her," Daniel said. "By the way you aced the choreo. If I got a say in who got a place on A-troupe you'd have my vote although so many of them are so talented. It's weird. Almost all the faces that were on the team when I first got here are gone. The only ones remaining are Riley and Michelle. And Riley's choreographer now – which means she isn't going to have all the much time for Michelle even if they both get on A-troupe. So it's just Michelle. She'll need a friend Izzie. It's going to be tough saying goodbye to so many friends. Also I hear you took the job," Daniel added.

Izzie tried to take it all in. She shrugged the comment about Scarlett off and instead focused on the A-troupe history. "You mean, no-one except Michelle and Riley went to Regionals? That's insane. They all had so much chemistry at Internationals I thought they were the original team minus a few like yourself," she said amazed. She glanced at the dancers from internationals. Noah, Michelle, Riley, Cierra, and Amanda (who had finally turned up late for her audition). Most hadn't been to regionals with the Next Step. "And yes, I took the job on the promise it wouldn't affect my chances," she added. "Quite looking forward to it really. Getting to work with the J-troupers."

"Noah used to be J-troupe. In fact he bypassed B completely just before internationals to get into A. Now look at him. One of the strongest dancers here. Be thankful you weren't competing against him," Daniel explained.

Izzie's jaw dropped open. "Seriously?" she asked. Daniel nodded. "Ok, this place constantly surprises me," she said.

Daniel laughed. "It always will. I'll see you at home alright once you've got in. If you don't get in, don't come back. You've let my choreo down," he said jokingly causing Izzie to laugh and shake her head in despair. "Also if you ever want to talk about any of them, you can. You know that right?" Daniel added.

Izzie nodded, hugged her cousin and headed back into the studio. "Hey. How are you feeling?" she asked one of the girls who had been in the same group as her.

"Really anxious. There's a lot of pressure on me because my brother has been on A-troupe, competed at Internationals and won it for the next step with Riley," the girl said. Izzie stared at her putting the pieces together.

"Oh so you're Piper. James said you were auditioning when I passed him by earlier. I wouldn't worry though you were incredible out there," Izzie added. "I'm Izzie by the way."

"Nice to meet you Izzie. Your accent? Where are you from?" she asked.

Izzie shifted uncomfortably. "Urm… England. I was part of their International team," Izzie explained awkwardly unsure how much Piper knew of England's deceit. It became obvious when her face frowned and her eyes started looking angry. "Before you have a go, everything Ella did was her choice. It was not asked of her by me as team captain. I didn't even know she'd planned to do it."

"You still let her," Piper said before walking off towards some other newbies. Izzie rubbed her neck uncomfortably. She was never going to be able to shrug off England's deceit of Canada, she was never going to be fully accepted. She was always going to be judged on Ella's action.

Cierra walked up behind her. "Hey, I saw what happened with Piper. Are you ok?" Cierra asked.

Izzie nodded. "Yeah. It's going to happen isn't it? I'm always going to be judged on England's performance until I prove I'm truly part of A-troupe," Izzie said.

Cierra shrugged. "Talk to Amanda. She managed to get onto A-troupe before abandoning them for elite before nationals and then had to spend loads of last year trying to make it up and prove she was truly an A-trouper. She'll be able to help," Cierra suggested. Izzie smiled.

"Thanks Cie," she said and headed off out the studio towards Java Junction to where she had last seen Amanda heading.

She found Amanda sitting alone at a table in the Junction. She sat in the chair opposite. "Do you want to talk about what's up?" Izzie asked without even a hello.

Amanda looked up startled. "Why would you want to listen?" Amanda asked. Izzie shrugged.

"Because I'm holding a hell of a lot of stuff about how I feel about everything that happened to me in life and I feel like I'm going to explode," Izzie vented. "So I know how you're feeling, and I know how important it is to talk about it," she added much more calmly.

Amanda stared at her for a moment. "How old are you Izzie?" she asked.

"18. Why?" she said confused as to where this was going.

"You just seem so much older than that. Wiser," Amanda said. "Anyway. I risked my place on A-troupe to go to a professional touring dance company audition with Giselle. After my audition I wanted to leave but I was told I had a call-back and that it was there and then. If I'd let when I was going to I would have been on time. But I stayed and I didn't get in. And now Miss Kate won't let me audition for A-troupe. And I don't want to be in B-troupe. I don't know what I'm going to do about dance," Amanda ranted. "I can't just give it up."

Izzie watched her. "Up until two days ago I didn't even know I was going to audition. Something will always turn up when you least expect it and surprise you. Riley, as our new head choreographer is guaranteed a place on A-troupe but what if she can't handle both at the same time?" Izzie suggested. "I'm not saying she will drop it but… there's still chances Amanda."

Amanda smiled weakly. "Thanks but I think we both know my chances are pretty slim. Anyway I'm guessing that isn't the real reason you came to talk to me. Fire away," she said smiling.

Izzie frowned. "You sure? Because I'm not sure this is going to make you feel any better," Izzie said. Amanda nodded and Izzie plunged into her questions about proving herself after Elite.


	8. Seven

Izzie walked back into the studio feeling a little more confident this time than she had earlier. She locked eyes onto two auditioning members who had been in the morning session. She walked towards them. "Hey, can I sit with you while we watch?" she asked indicating the spare seat on the bench with them.

They nodded. "I'm LaTroy," the boy said as Izzie sat down. He was quite tall and fairly muscular with jet black hair and dark skin. "This is Sloane," he added pointing to the pretty girl with brown skin and black hair next to him. Sloane was average height but had a very pretty face.

"I'm Izzie," she said. "So what style of dance is your speciality?" she asked.

"Hip hop," Sloane said. "Your contemporary earlier was incredible by the way."

Izzie smiled. "Thanks. You picked up the contemporary choreo really well and I liked the way you made it your own by adding hip hop. It was really unique," Izzie added. She pointed at the crazy choreography that Stephanie was making the second group do. "What do you make of this?" she asked.

"It's really weird and unusual. Like why is she making them improv?" Sloane asked. Izzie shrugged. "I recognise you. Why?" Izzie froze.

"I competed at Internationals last year," Izzie said.

"That's why. So you've trained at the Next Step a few years then?" Sloane added.

Izzie winced. "Urm… no. I wasn't on the Canadian team. I'm half-Canadian. I've lived in England all my life though," Izzie explained. "I competed with the England team." She waited for the barrage of insults to fly.

"Oh wow. Very different style of dance to what they do here then. All of your dances were very lyrical or contemporary. The Next Step were very… different," Sloane said. Izzie nodded.

"Yeah but different is good. My cousin used to dance here. I'm living with them at the moment," Izzie added.

LaTroy smiled. "Did you feature in any dances at International?" he asked.

Izzie nodded. "Urm… yeah. I did the blindfold challenge with my boyfriend," Izzie said. She frowned, "Ex-boyfriend now," she muttered. Sloane pulled an arm over her shoulder. Izzie shrugged. "It's fine. His loss hey," she joked lightly.

Piper approached cautiously and sidled up next to LaTroy. Izzie bit her tongue as Piper whispered to him. He wrapped his arm around Sloane and pulled her towards him and away from Izzie. Izzie smiled weakly. LaTroy just glared and whispered to Sloane who then pulled away sharply. Izzie sighed. She had been hoping to get some of the auditionee's on her side before Piper managed to corrupt them. Looked like that plan wasn't going to work. Izzie sighed and focused on the auditions in front of her. She could see Michelle watching her concerned and just shrugged at her. If she made it into A-troupe she'd have ample opportunity to show what she was made of. She clapped politely as Noah, Richelle and the rest of their group finished their audition. She watched tentatively as Riley and Miss Kate stood in the office debating their merits and cons. She caught Riley's eye through the glass and smiled brightly, hiding the pain she was feeling inside.

Izzie walked over to Noah and Michelle where they were stood. "Bonding going well?" Michelle asked eyeing up Sloane and LaTroy. Izzie glared.

"Piper keeps telling everyone about 'my betrayal' of the next step. Which is so not fair," Izzie sulked. Noah patted her shoulder.

"Once on A-troupe you'll have plenty of time to sort it out," he said as Riley and Miss Kate left the office holding a clipboard.

Riley hooked it on the wall as Miss Kate spoke. "You all did amazing it's just a shame we can only have twelve of you. Thank you all so much for coming," she added and they both left causing a mass race by all to the clipboard. There were several sad sighs and grumbles, a few pleased faces and even very loud exclamation.

"No!" Cierra shouted before running out, Skylar calling after her. Izzie, Noah and Michelle headed over as the crowd began to disperse. There in black and white was the reason for Cierra's shouting.

 **Final A-troupe list**

· Noah

· Skylar

· Amy

· Cassie

· Michelle

· Henry

· Izabelle

· LaTroy

· Sloane

· Piper

· Riley

· Richelle

Cierra wasn't there. After spending years at Elite and then being a part of A-troupe at Internationals, it must have been a shock. "I feel so bad for her," Izzie said. "But she really did screw up her audition," Izzie added.

Noah nodded in agreement and looked at the remaining dancers in the studio, the new a-troupers. He frowned. "Urm, Izzie?" he asked. She nodded not really paying attention. "How many people did Piper talk to about… well you know?" he asked.

Izzie frowned still looking at the list. "I don't know, why?" she asked.

Michelle glanced at what Noah was looking at. "Urm you might want to see this Iz," she said pointing in front of her. Izzie swung round to face the room and saw six faces staring at her with disgust. Izzie bit her lip before running out the room. She couldn't do this. It was too much. She was always going to be judged for what Ella did. There was no escape.

She sat in Java Junction and cried. She had to make a decision. Stay or go?

 **A/N:** Sorry its a bit late, I've had so much coursework I've not had time to write it up. What do you want to see Izzie do?


	9. Eight

**Eight**

Izzie was found by Amanda, John and James. "There you are!" Amanda said in relief. "Everyone is going out of their mind with worry."

"Yeah, you should have heard Riley. 'James she's gone missing. I don't know what to do. Help me!'" he said mimicking Riley excellent. Izzie giggled slightly.

"Great impression James. But not true. Riley might be worried but she's in the minority," Izzie explained. She looked Amanda dead set in the eyes. "I'm not even being given the chance to prove myself," she said miserably. "You were," she added.

Amanda smiled weakly and glanced at James, who didn't notice although John did. He frowned. "Ok, why do I think there's more going on than just proving yourself?" he asked.

Izzie looked at him. She recognised him from the band James played in with. "Because A-troupe are being turned against me by a certain member of the team," Izzie said vaguely. "So I'm being judged on what they think they know."

James looked stunned. "Who's spreading stuff about Internationals? Skylar, Michelle, Richelle, Noah and Riley all know that Ella's deceit wasn't your fault."

Izzie glanced at Amanda, who inclined her head slightly. "It doesn't mean they don't still blame me. Especially Skylar and Richelle as they weren't there. But no, it's not them. It's… It's… James, it's Piper. She heard the storied about the England team from you and has taken it and run with it. Pulling my name with it," she added miserably. James banged his hand down on the table.

He closed his eyes in frustration. "I knew she was too young to be auditioning. If she's going to be this petty over something she doesn't know anything about," James retorted angrily.

"Yeah but James she seems to know an awful lot and the only people she could get that from is you and Riley," Izzie replied quietly.

"Or the boys when they visit or…" he trailed off realising that wasn't helping. "Yeah ok, I suppose you are right. I'll be back alright," he said grabbing his drink and heading out the shop everyone watched him go, confused.

"Ok," John said taking a seat opposite Izzie. Amanda sat down too to wait for James to get back. He watched as Izzie ducked her head again and gently swung her legs, kicking the table leg between them. She missed and kicked him the shin. He winced but glanced at Amanda who nodded encouragingly. "So Amanda told me you… er… you had a chat earlier about keeping feelings hidden and letting it all build up when its ready to overflow, until it kind of bursts… out like a dam," John said. Izzie glanced up from the table and raised an eyebrow at the nervous boy. "Well she also said that although she got her feelings off her chest, you didn't and maybe… well… maybe you'd want to talk to someone who's been through the same as you." Izzie's brow furrowed confused and John just looked at Amanda for help.

Amanda thought for a moment and then responded. "Like you John's had a pretty rubbish time of late. I thought, maybe, if you spoke to someone who's been through something similar it might help. When you got me to tell you what was wrong I wanted to ask you the same but I could tell you were itching to ask me a question, so I let you," Amanda said. "John would understand and I want to help," she said.

Izzie went silent and looked at the table. No-one spoke for a whole minute. "Izzie when my mum died, it was awful. Ask Luke. I became very insecure and quiet and hide. I have a… well a slightly volatile relationship with my dad. I know he cares about me but we clash a lot. It's not easy but I have him still and I have the band and my friends at Lost and Found and… well Michelle and you guys," John said. "I didn't have to pack my whole life up and move thousands of miles across the sea where I didn't know anyone but I did lose a lot of friends."

Izzie was quiet. "It's too complicated. All of it. My whole life has been one big mess ever since…" she stumbled and choked on her words. "Ever since Scarlett."


	10. Nine

**A/N:** Warning a bit of serious stuff in this chapter.

 **Nine**

 *****Flashback – Izabelle aged 11*****

 **Izzie's POV**

Mum was sat in the rocking chair cuddling Cherry tightly. I walked over to her. "Mummy why does Cherry smile like that?" I asked.

"She's just happy Izabelle and I wish you would call her by her full name. I dislike shortened names you know that Izabelle," Mummy replied. She glanced at me. "And for goodness sake what have you been up to, look at you! You're a mess. Go get Scarlett to help you clean up," she added.

I looked down at my white dress with black polka dots and spotted the mud from the garden, and the mud caking my blue sandals. I nodded and trailed upstairs, stopping to knock at Scarlett's door. "Scar, Scar are you in?" I ask. My older sister, Scarlett, 14 years old, flung her door open. Her name perfectly suited her looks, with her bright red hair that was shoulder length and her deep blue eyes she was like the perfect child.

"Iz," she said softly. "What's up?" she asked.

"Mummy shouted at me about the mud," I replied quietly. She knelt down in front of me and brushed the mud gently of my dress. "She also told me off for calling Cerise Cherry. Why Scar? Why is she so against nicknames?"

Scarlett looked at me, her face a blank page. "Because she's mum. Now come on. Cheer up. Where's my little rainbow?" she asked me using a nickname for me that even mum didn't know about. I giggled slightly and she led me into the bathroom, stood me on a stool and helped clean the mud off my knees and hands and face. "There we are Rainbow. All perfect for mummy," she said.

I hugged her tight, bringing her towards me so I could kiss her cheek. "We're all colours because we burn so bright," I said quietly, muttering a saying the pair of us had used for years when things got tough. "Are you going out tonight?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Lucas and I are just going to spend some time at his tonight," she said. I frowned. "Hey, it'll be fine. You'll be fine. Just stay out of mummy and daddy's way. And keep an eye on Cherry," she added. I nodded before heading into my room, removing my muddy shoes and dress and getting into slippers and a stripy skirt and white shirt. A bell echoed through the house and I headed downstairs for tea.

Mummy and Daddy were already sat there. Cherry was laying on the floor on her playmat. Scarlett was nowhere to be seen. "Is Scarlett joining us for tea?" Daddy asked Mummy. Mummy shrugged and looked at me.

"No Daddy, she's heading to Lucas's," I said politely remembering to sit upright at the table and keep my elbows off the table. There was a nod of acknowledgment before the servants started to dish up the food. I glared at the meat on my plate but dutifully ate it to keep the peace. Mummy and Daddy ignored me and had a discussion about a big business deal coming up.

I finished my food and stared into space waiting to be allowed to leave. "Did you hear that Izabelle?" Daddy asked. I blinked twice and shook my head embarrassed. "On Wednesday this business are coming round for dinner. You will be required to be present, so make sure you wear your best dress." I nodded politely. I hated these big business dinners we had. It made me feel all sick and was just awkward.

'I bet Scarlett will get out of it,' I thought to myself. After being allowed down, I spent 20 minutes holding and cuddling Cherry before going to my room and staying there all night. From downstairs I could hear the shouting start up. I decided to pop into Cherry's room to make sure she was asleep and settled. She was. I heard screaming and crying and smashing. Whatever was going on down there, I didn't want to know.

The next morning, the house was deathly silent. I went downstairs for breakfast to find a note on the table. GONE TO WORK. SEE YOU LATER. WAIT FOR SCARLETT TO GO TO SCHOOL. WE TEXTED HER. M&D XX I screwed it up in a ball and threw it in the bin. I headed into the kitchen where Louisa, our cook was. "Morning Miss Taylor. Would you like some cereal?" she asked. I nodded and took the proffered bowl, spoon and cereal back into the dining room.

At 8:30 I began to worry. Scarlett hadn't come home and I was going to be late. I sent her a text but got no response. So I left. Scarlett never picked me up from school either.

"Miss Izabelle, where is Miss Scarlett?" Louisa asked as I walked through the kitchen door alone.

"She didn't turn up this morning, or after school," I said before traipsing upstairs. I went into the bathroom and lifted my jumper up, looking at the dark purple bruise beginning to form on my ribs. I cried silently in the bathroom until Mummy came home from work and found me.

"Where is Scarlett?" she demanded. No asking if I was alright.

"I don't know. She's not been responding," I replied, annoyance tinging my voice but she didn't hear.

"We told you to wait," Mummy said.

"So what you want me to miss school?" I asked. I wasn't expecting the slap that echoed around the bathroom.

"Room, now," she said. I sighed and went and lay on my bed, nursing my injuries and worrying about Scarlett.

For three days we didn't see or hear anything from Scarlett. I got bullied more over her disappearance by her boyfriend's sister who tormented me that I didn't know what had happened, unlike her. I kept my calm though and didn't hit her back. That evening a policeman, arrived on our door. Cherry was in the nursery with the nanny and I was in the living room working on my homework when they arrived.

I heard Mummy and Daddy lead them into the drawing room. I started to feel the panic well up after what Emily had been saying. A few words reached me in the living room. Fire, bodies, burnt. I took some deep calming breaths. I stayed at my desk, ears straining to hear. There were footsteps and the living room door opened. "Izabelle, you're going with a policeman and helping them with their enquiries about your sister. I'm not going to lie they think she is dead and need someone to ID her but your mother is having a breakdown and so someone needs to stay and look after her and Cherise. So you're going to have to go," Daddy explained quietly. I nodded once and stood up, grabbing my school trainers as I went. I put them on and followed the policemen out the house.

They took me to a burnt out warehouse. There was a smell, a smell I associated with dying grandparents. They led me inside. There were burn marks all over the floor and as we rounded the corner I could see a horror. The bodies, burnt. I refused to look at them as they led me to a less burnt body, one which seemed to be much better off. I looked down at the bright red hair that had broken off, brittle and burnt. Through the ash and dust I could recognise Scarlett. I just nodded once in acknowledgment it was her. I ran back out, needing air.

When the policemen returned to me I spoke. "What happened to them?" I asked.

"The boys wanted to sell them. They kicked up a fuss, one called the police so they…" the policemen trailed off.

"Killed them," I spoke calmly although it was horrible to think of. My poor sister, believing her boyfriend was going to give her a better life than the one we lead now, ended up in a worse state.

 **A/N: I apologise for the cliffhanger and the lack of chapters so far. I'm currently in the middle of my end of year exams for uni and they take priority unfortunately. They finish on the 10th June though so I will be back with regular updates soon.**


	11. Ten

**Ten**

Izzie looked up at John and Amanda. "Mum and Dad went insane afterwards. So over protective of myself and Cherry. They locked Scarlett's room and gave me the key. They didn't empty it out, it was like a shrine to Scarlett but one they could never face going in. Cherry never knew about Scarlett, she never even asked why there was one room permanently locked. Mum and Dad blocked everything about Scarlett out from their lives. I was the only one who let her memory live on. I used to go into the room when I just needed escape or to remember especially on… special days. But mum and dad didn't ever acknowledge her existence again. Any pictures of her got destroyed. It was like she'd brought shame on our family. It pulled them together though which was a plus side. They also became more normal. We lived in our house still but there was no more staff and things. It was just us. I got bullied at school. The stories about Scarlett spread and they were true and there was nothing I could do. So I got bullied. The girl who had seen her sister, the girl who's sister was stupid. It was awful.

Scarlett, and Daniel when he visited, was the only person to ever call me Rainbow but after she died I never heard the nickname again. Being here, with Daniel, it just brings back all those painful memories. And now. Well now I associate it even more with death. If mum, dad and Cherry hadn't died, I wouldn't even be here," Izzie finished quietly. She was crying silently, her face so full of pain.

Tears were running down Amanda's face. She hadn't realised Izzie had been through so much. John leaned across the table and grasped Izzie's hands. "Hey. It's alright. We'll help you get through it. Everything will be alright," Amanda said. She stood up and went round the table and pulled her into a hug.

John looked up. "Well actually you can't say that Amanda," he said. "But we will always try and make it better," he reassured Izzie. She smiled weakly as James came in accompanied by a disgruntled Piper.

James frowned when he saw the highly emotional group. "I'm guessing now is not the right moment and I've interrupted a highly important moment. We'll just leave," he said grabbing Piper's hand and backing up.

Izzie shook her head. "No it's fine. What's up?" she asked, pulling her hand away from John's to brush her tears away.

Piper glanced at James. "I'm sorry," she said. "I over-reacted when you said you were from England. James has explained the situation with Ella, properly this time, and I know it wasn't your fault. Shall we start over?" she asked offering her hand.

Izzie smiled. "Why not?" she said taking it and shaking it. "But you're going to have to help me convince the others." Piper smiled.

"I love a challenge. Now are you going to come back to training, or shall I give you five?" she asked eyeing up Amanda and John. Izzie shook her head.

"I'm coming," she said before turning to John and Amanda. "Thank you. I feel… lighter. As if a weight has been lifted," she said. Amanda and John smiled back.

"We need to catch up after training," John said. "And if you could, bring Michelle with you," he said. Izzie nodded and headed towards James and Piper. "Ready."

Piper winked at James as she left Java Junction and led the way back to the studio. The pair began chatting about the auditions and Izzie realised she wasn't as alone as she thought.

 **A/N: Sorry its short, it was all I could manage to write during exam period. But I'm done now so updates will be coming soon :)**


	12. Eleven

**Eleven**

Izzie and Piper walked back into the studio. "Finally, where did you get to?" Miss Kate asked. Izzie shrugged.

"Sorry, it all got a bit much that's all," she said as Piper sidled over to Amy and Cassie and whispered something to them. Miss Kate smiled weakly.

"Very well. As I was about to say, many of you know that Riley is helping me run the studio as head choreographer but Izzie is also helping out as a teacher for J-troupe and other classes so if either of them give you direction, you do it, understand," Miss Kate says. Everyone nodded. "Excellent I'll leave you all to acquaint yourselves," Miss Kate said. She left the room and for a moment no-one spoke they all just stared at each other.

Izzie took a deep breath. "Ok, I know you've all heard the rumours about me so I want to tell you the whole story," Izzie explained. Piper put her arm around Izzie's waist to comfort her. "Last year for Internationals, there was an exchange programme. England were the chosen country to come to Canada. The girl we sent was Ella. And honestly I regret doing that. Myself and Felix also came out during the exchange to visit my family so Felix especially got caught up in some of Ella's tricks. She was deceitful. The next step welcomed all three of us with open arms even though they had only been expecting one. I spent my time here learning, growing stronger as a dancer. Ella decided to mess with Riley. Playing practical jokes, causing arguments between her and James. And stealing Riley's solo. I honestly had no idea. I never got to see Riley's solo but I worked on Ella's with her and when she stepped onto the Internationals stage and did a dance I didn't recognise, and the next step were rushing out panicked. I realised. I realised my team were liars and cheaters. I spent a good part of my afternoon trying to convince the judges that Ella had stolen the solo but with Riley not performing it and with Ella having gone first I have no idea how that would have panned out if they had believed me. You might not believe that I was blameless in the situation, you might not believe that I didn't tell Ella to do it but what you need to understand is that I have spoken to Riley, Noah, Michelle, James, Amanda and Miss Kate, explained the situation and been forgiven. I'm not here to trip you up and steal your choreo. I'm not here to ruin your chances at Regionals. I'm here to perform with you and be a part of an International winning team. I'm here because while at Internationals my whole family were involved in a car crash and I have nowhere else to go," Izzie finished, taking in oxygen and averting her eyes. She was surprised she'd divulged so much. "So yeah. I'm Izzie, I'm English and I'm a contemporary dancer and although dance is a hobby of mine I'm ever so passionate about it."

Noah walked over and hugged her, smiling slightly. "We believe you," he said turning to face everyone else. "So I'm Noah for those that don't know. I've been in A-troupe six months since we started training for Internationals. I went from being a J-trouper to be being an A-trouper and earning my spot on the team. I obviously experienced what went on at Internationals and I can reassure you that Izzie has a heart of gold and isn't here to cause trouble. I'm a contemporary dancer but I also do tap, ballet and acro. My life goal is to be a professional dancer and with members of the next step having achieved that I can't wait for the future."

Piper smiled. "I'm Piper and would have loved to dance here as a kid but with my brother achieving things first I didn't want to be in his shadows so with him leaving it was the perfect opportunity to start. I'm a contemporary dancer which goes against custom belief that I take after James although I do enjoy hiphop. I want to own a studio like this one day," Piper said.

"I'm Skylar. For years I trained at Elite, an enemy team of the next step until last year our studio owner battled the next step for the internationals team. Cierra won a spot on A-troupe and the internationals team. I didn't. However, Miss Kate allowed me to transfer here to B-troupe so that it was easier for our mum to bring us. Since then I've spent the six months in Cierra's shadow striving to prove myself. I'm an acro dancer but know the basics of all," Skylar said stepping forward.

"hey everyone I'm Michelle. I joined the next step just before their last regionals. I represented the next step as the Nationals female solo and last year I was an alternate on the Internationals team which sucked but I'm ready for this year with you all. I am a contemporary dancer and have been dance captain previously," Michelle says, her face showing her pain over being an alternate.

Richelle steps forward, bristling with confidence and Noah gives me an eye roll. "I'm Richelle. I'm an acro dancer. I've been training here for years first in J-troupe then B-troupe," she said acting like she was the best. Izzie sighed inwardly. With Richelle around it was going to be a long year.

"Ok Richelle, great description," Riley said stepping forward to take her place and prevent the atmosphere getting more tense. "I'm Riley. I'm a contemporary dancer but also skilled in Ballet. I've been training here for years with my sister Emily. I've been so lucky to be able to perform duets at both national and international level with Piper's brother."


End file.
